Can't leave her alone
by Ynys
Summary: Lorsque sa grande soeur l'appelle, même en pleine chasse au weevil, Ianto ne peut que répondre. Alors qu'il la voit si peu, il lui doit bien cela. Il ne se doute cependant pas un instant de ce qu'elle va lui annoncer.
1. Chapter 1

_Une fic écrite à l'occasion d'un jeu du FoF. Le but est d'écrire une fic en 60 minutes sur le thème "famille". Je n'ai pas pu résister à faire quelque chose impliquant la famille de Ianto (on ne se refait pas...)._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le SUV se stoppa net à l'entrée d'une ruelle, à cheval sur un trottoir. Les deux hommes en sortirent en trombe, claquant les deux portières avant derrière eux avant de s'engouffrer dans la ruelle. Ianto ne put retenir un sourire en voyant le manteau de Jack voler avec grâce autour de son corps si parfait. Armé chacun d'un spray anti weevil, ils échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient du travail à faire, et aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie de traîner. Jack donna ses quelques instructions rapides tandis qu'ils marchaient à grand pas.

« Ok, le weevil est dans ces quelques ruelles. D'après Tosh, on va arriver à une intersection : tu prends à droite, je prends à gauche. Les deux branches se rejoignent une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin, l'un de nous devrait rapidement tomber sur le weevil. On se prévient, et celui qui le trouve le rabat vers l'autre qui l'attend à l'embranchement. Comme d'hab'. »

Le jeune gallois acquiesça simplement aux paroles de son supérieur et ils se séparèrent au carrefour susmentionné. Pointant son « arme » devant lui, Ianto tourna ainsi le dos à Jack et se mit à avancer à pas lents, chaque muscle de son corps tendu, tous ses sens en alerte. Un weevil ce n'était pas spécialement discret, mais sa rapidité lui permettait de pouvoir vous prendre par surprise. Avec le temps, il était de plus en plus efficace pour les chasser, et surtout, le binôme formé avec Jack fonctionnait de mieux en mieux. Passer du temps ensemble, dans toutes les situations et dans toutes les positions... Ca aidait, il n'y avait pas à dire.

Mais alors qu'il balayait du regard la ruelle sombre et sale, à l'affût du moindre bruit lui indiquant la présence de la créature, ce fut un tout autre bruit, bien plus inattendu, qui le fit sursauter. Son téléphone qui sonnait dans sa poche. Soupirant et se mordant profondément la lèvre, il libéra son spray qu'il brandissait comme un pistolet d'une de ses mains pour la plonger dans sa poche. Il en sortit l'appareil, et décrocha sans relâcher sa position ni arrêter d'avancer. Ce n'était pas du tout professionnel, et en temps normal il n'aurait pas décroché. Mais c'était le nom de sa sœur qui s'était affiché sur l'écran, et ils avaient si peu de contact que pour qu'elle l'appelle, ce devait être important. Il fit en revanche bien attention à ne parler qu'à voix basse.

« Rhiannon ?

-C'est moi. »

Lui répondit laconiquement la voix de son aînée. Ianto se sentit immédiatement parcouru d'un long frisson. Quelque chose, dans son ton, dans sa manière de lui répondre, n'allait pas. Ses dents s'acharnèrent de plus belle sur sa lèvre. Il murmure, à peine assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est pas l'moment...

-Ianto, pourquoi tu parles à voix basse ?

-Pour... Rien. Je... J'étais occupé. Dis moi juste ce qu'il y a, Rhi'. »

Un instant de silence, alors qu'il sentait que sa sœur cherchait ses mots. L'angoisse montait doucement mais sûrement en lui. Et toujours pas de trace du weevil, ni de son côté, ni de celui de Jack dont il n'avait pas de nouvelle. Concentrer son esprit sur les deux tâches n'était guère difficile, mais il avait double raison d'être anxieux. Sa sœur brisa finalement le silence, lui annonçant d'une traite la nouvelle. Ianto s'arrêta net, le visage soudain livide. Sa prise sur son spray se fit moins assurée, il tremblait presque. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma et resta ainsi coi quelques instants. Et alors qu'il allait prendre son courage à deux mains pour articuler une réponse, un grognement résonna derrière lui. Sursautant une nouvelle fois, sa main manqua cette fois bien de lâcher son arme. Se retournant brusquement, le jeune gallois eût à peine le temps de bredouiller un « je te rappelle ». Il raccrocha au moment exact où la créature se jetait sur lui.

Pourquoi n'avait il pas été plus réactif ?

Alors que ce que sa sœur lui avait annoncé l'avait figé, il se sentait tout à coup animé d'une rage à toute épreuve. Il tenta d'esquiver le weevil, mais celui ci percuta son épaule, y plantant sa mâchoire au passage. Un juron s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit son arme lui échapper dans la chute. Ianto atterrit au sol avec la créature qu'il empoignant de toutes ses forces pour la faire rouler sur le sol, ignorant la douleur brûlante qui le lançait à l'épaule, sa chair lacérée mise à nue. Gigotant frénétiquement, il parvint à esquiver les coups suivant de la bête et à se retrouver sur elle en quelques secondes. Empoignant fermement son col, Ianto frappa avec violence la tête du weevil contre les pavés, se prenant un coup de dents à l'avant bras au passage. Il recommença une fois, deux fois, trois fois, comme s'il ressentait soudain le besoin de décharger une masse de rage incomparable sur sa victime. Son autre main réussit à glisser jusqu'à son arme, mais le weevil lui assena un coup entre ses jambes. Laissant filer un cri de rage entre ses dents, il sentit le col de l'alien lui échapper et n'eût pas le temps de réagir qu'il le fit rouler sur le sol. Et son arme lui avait à nouveau échappé. A nouveau en position d'infériorité, Ianto frappa de ses poings, jambes, de sa tête, chaque partie de son corps se débattant et tentant d'esquiver les coups et les crocs. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi... bien, à se battre. Aussi content de pouvoir se défouler, de sentir la douleur dans chacun de ses muscles. Tendant la main à côté de lui, il referma ses doigts autour du spray et dans un mouvement d'une brutalité dont il ne se croyait lui même pas capable, il envoya son corps de toutes ses forces contre celui de la tête et réussit à lui projeter le spray en pleine figure.

Ianto se releva péniblement alors que le corps gisait au sol. Avec ça, il n'avait même pas prévenu Jack. Il activa son oreillette.

« Je l'ai eu. Désolé, pas eu le temps de le rabattre, il s'est jeté sur moi. »

Sa voix était froide, et il avait parlé d'une traite. A peine avait il finit sa phrase que le bruit des foulées de Jack qui le rejoignait le firent se retourner. L'immortel posa ses mains sur les épaules de son amant, le dévisageant de haut en bas.

« Il ne t'a pas raté celui là. Ecoute, apparemment c'est loin d'être le seul, il y a en a d'autres en liberté et une ouverture de la faille dans moins de 30 minutes. Ne traînons pas, il faut qu'on règle tout ça vite, j'ai besoin de toi. »

Mais Ianto ne regardait pas Jack. Il ne l'entendait presque pas, à vrai dire. Alors que Jack fixait Ianto, il remarqua son regard où se mêlaient culpabilité, rage et tristesse. Le jeune gallois se contenta d'un signe négatif de la tête avant de baisser les yeux. Et doucement, lentement, Jack vit de silencieuses larmes rouler sur les joues si tendre de son amant. Ianto sentit l'homme l'attirer vers lui. Il se laissa faire, sentant avec plaisir des bras aimants et protecteurs se refermer sur lui. Il ne voulait pas pleurer devant Jack. Mais il retenait ces larmes depuis l'appel de sa sœur, trop occupé avec le weevil. Toutes ces émotions le rattrapaient, alors que les mots de Rhiannon résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Il murmura simplement, s'imprégnant de l'odeur réconfortante de Jack :

« Ma mère est morte. »

Il n'avait jamais été proche d'elle pourtant, ses relations avec ses parents avaient toujours été plus que compliquées. Mais justement. Alors qu'il apprenait qu'elle l'avait quitté, l'homme se rendait soudain compte du si peu de souvenir heureux qu'il avait d'elle. Torchwood était devenu sa famille. Il donnerait sa vie pour Jack, il donnerait sa vie pour chacun des membres de l'équipe. Mais il ne pouvait rejeter sa sœur. Il ne pouvait rester insensible à son ton défait au téléphone. Il devait être là pour elle, parce qu'elle était peut être la seule de sa famille qui n'est jamais compté.

« Ianto... »

La main de Jack se perdait dans ses cheveux. Relevant doucement sa tête, il se noya dans l'océan si profond des yeux de son amant.

« Il faut que j'aille voir ma sœur. Désolé. »

Sans un mot de plus, le visage décomposé, le corps presque tremblant, il se détourna, laissant Jack seul au milieu de la ruelle, avec le weevil. Il avait peut être trouvé sa famille de cœur à Torchwood, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait délaisser sa famille de sang. Aussi compliqué soit elle, face à la vie merveilleuse que lui avait offert l'institut.

* * *

 _Comme à chaque fois, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review que vous ayez aimé ou non !_

 _Devant l'écrire en heure c'est un OS, cependant j'avoue avoir quelques idées pour une suite. J'ai bien envie d'explorer la relation entre Ianto et sa soeur. Si quelques chapitres en plus vous intéressent, dîtes moi le ! (Il se peut d'ailleurs qu'il y ait une dose de Janto. Si vous êtes sages. J'dis ça, j'dis rien *active son auréole électrique* )_


	2. Chapter 2

_Mea culpa pour le temps que je mets à vous servir la suite. J'ai une irl chargée en ce moment, et je voulais avoir fini d'écrire cette fic avant de poster. C'est donc désormais chose faite, la suite attend patiemment dans un coin de mon ordi._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Ianto ne réfléchissait plus réellement. Il agissait d'instinct, mécaniquement. La portière du véhicule claqua derrière lui. Il tressaillit. Démarra le moteur. Prit la route. Pas un seul regard en arrière. Jack trouverait un autre moyen de rentrer et de ramener ce weevil Jack trouvait toujours.

A vrai dire, toutes ces considérations lui étaient sorties de l'esprit au moment où il s'était laissé allé dans les bras de son Capitaine, laissant son chagrin éclater. C'était à cet instant ci qu'il s'était vraiment rendu compte de ce que signifiaient les paroles de sa sœur, qu'elles avaient pris tout leur sens. Jusque là, ce n'était que des mots. Une succession de lettres formant un son creux. Ceux ci avaient pris forme dans sa tête, tout à coup, s'appliquant soudain à un fait, un fait impossible, inconcevable. Brutal. Choc. La réalité venait de le rattraper et de le mordre. Tout lui éclatait à la figure, et il n'avait la force de retenir l'ouragan déclenché en lui.

Il enleva sa veste, pensa maladroitement d'une main sa plaie avec sa chemise pendant qu'il conduisait de l'autre. Il avait encore assez de raison pour se dire qu'aller chez sa sœur dans un costume déchiré n'était pas la meilleure option, Ianto fit donc un crochet par son appartement. Sa sœur était déjà abattue au téléphone, elle devait l'être plus encore après que le jeune homme lui eût raccroché au nez si elle le voyait dans cette tenue... Elle s'inquiéterait. Surtout, elle lui poserait des questions. Tout mais pas ça. Pas les questions. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il l'avait évitée ces derniers temps, la raison pour laquelle il les avaient tous évités. Son père, à sa propre mort, peu après son entrée à Torchwood Londres. Sa sœur, son neveu et sa nièce qu'il ne voyait pas grandir. Et maintenant, sa mère qui le quittait sans qu'il ait pu lui dire au revoir... Sans qu'il n'ait jamais pu lui dire grand chose, finalement.

Il ne les voyait plus parce qu'il était trop occupé à Torchwood et parce qu'il ne devait sous aucun prétexte leur parler de l'institut. Pour leur sécurité. Oui, c'était ainsi que Ianto Jones justifiait son comportement.

Etait-ce cependant la vérité ? Ianto se cachait-il derrière le secret imposé par son travail ? Non. Ou plutôt, pas entièrement. Il ne pouvait pas et ne voulait pas leur en parler, ne pas les inquiéter, ne pas les mettre en danger, ne pas faire entorse au règlement. Cela, c'était vrai. Mais somme toute... il y avait autre chose. Le jeune homme devait bien le confesser. Ianto n'avait peut être tout simplement pas eu le courage de faire face aux autres membres de sa famille depuis la mort de son père. Certes, la vie à Torchwood et ses relations avec ses collègues étaient loin d'être simples, mais il avait moins de mal à les affronter eux que sa véritable famille. En particulier ses parents. Une part de lui le regrettait, aujourd'hui. Il n'avait pas pu leur dire au revoir. Les choses se déroulaient avec sa mère exactement comme avec son père avant. Même schéma. Inévitable. Fatal.

Il n'avait pas pu leur dire que, malgré tout, il les aimait.

Tout était parti, fini, terminé, poussière. Ne demeureraient à présent qu'images et sons si lointains, d'un passé dans lequel il était alors si différent... Et surtout, quels souvenirs ? Un père lui cassant la jambe plutôt volontairement le jour de son anniversaire ? Des réflexions, remarques, silences et regards où explosait toute la déception que M. Jones ressentait pour la chair de sa chair ? Ce n'était pas le pire. Ca n'avait jamais été le pire, mais ça personne ne le savait et ne le saurait jamais. Il s'était beaucoup confié à sa sœur, mais il n'avait montré les marques de coup à personne. Plus tard, avec Lisa, il s'était servi de Lisa pour remonter la pente, s'était noyé dans son amour, lui donnant tout le sien, sans jamais rien lui avouer.

Son paternel aurait bien rit d'ailleurs aujourd'hui, en apprenant que son travail avait longtemps consisté à ramasser la merde derrière ses collègues et à leur faire le café. Il n'aurait sûrement pas été très étonné. Finalement, Ianto Jones regrettait de ne pas avoir revu son père à l'hôpital avant sa mort parce qu'il aurait espéré qu'à ce moment là, l'homme accepterait enfin de le reconnaître comme son fils. Il ne demandait pas à ce qu'on soit fier de lui. Juste à être accepté. Comme s'il espérait encore que cela eût été possible...

Ianto déglutit, seul dans la voiture, les mains crispées sur le volant. Il devait éviter de repenser à son père. Tout cela était fini, enterré depuis bien longtemps désormais. Mais sa mère, qui hantait cruellement son âme depuis l'annonce de sa mort, lui renvoyait automatiquement au souvenir du mari. Ses dents s'attaquant férocement à sa lèvre supérieure pour se forcer à rester concentré sur la route, il atteignit finalement son immeuble. Ianto nettoya le sang, fit rapidement un bandage au niveau de sa plaie la plus importante, à l'épaule, avant de se changer et de sauter à nouveau dans le SUV. Chemise pourpre : s'il y avait quelques traces de sang, elles se verraient moins. Cela commençait à faire un certain temps que sa sœur avait appelé, le jeune gallois n'osait donc même pas penser à sa réaction lorsqu'il arriverait enfin. Pas de temps à perdre.

Les pneus crissèrent quand il se gara enfin à cheval sur le trottoir. Ces quartiers défavorisés demeuraient toujours si semblables, malgré les années. Rien ne changeait. C'est avec un pincement au cœur et lourd d'anxiété que Ianto poussa la porte d'entrée. Ses conditions de vie n'avaient plus rien à voir avec celles dans lesquelles il avait grandi, et dans lesquelles Rhiannon baignait toujours. Ce n'était pas juste, non. Rien ne l'était. Si seulement elle savait...

Lorsque Ianto poussa la porte, il n'eût le temps que de voir sa sœur lever vers lui deux yeux hagards.

« Ianto ! »

Le petit bout blond en t-shirt bleu qui venait de crier son nom sauta des genoux de sa mère pour se précipiter sur son oncle. Celui ci récupéra Mica, la portant dans ses bras, sa tignasse dorée obstruant sa vue et chatouillant sa joue alors que la petite enfouissait son visage au creux de son épaule. Il la garda près de lui quelques instants avant de la rendre doucement à Rhiannon.

Son neveu et sa nièce avaient-ils été proches de leur grand-mère ? Pas plus que cela pensait Ianto, pourquoi celle ci aurait elle été plus proche de ses petits enfants que de son propre fils ? Mais c'est avec amertume qu'il se rendait compte qu'il n'en savait strictement rien. D'un autre côté, il connaissait assez Mica pour affirmer qu'elle était très empathique malgré son côté chipie. Qu'elle ait été proche ou non de sa grand-mère le chagrin de sa mère ne pouvait que la toucher.

C'est avec stupeur qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait dire. De ce qu'il devait dire. Y avait il seulement une bonne manière de réagir dans sa situation ? Il aurait dû garder Mica dans ses bras plus longtemps, cela lui aurait donné le temps de réfléchir et de trouver quelque chose. Alors il se tint droit devant sa sœur, interdit, retroussant ses lèvres dans un signe évident d'embarras, et surtout d'angoisse.

« Johnny n'est pas là ? »

Ce fut la seule question qui réussit à passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Gagner du temps... Cela changerait il réellement quelque chose ? Sa sœur le fixa soudain, comme si entendre sa voix lui avait fait réaliser sa présence.

« Il est parti chercher David à l'école et ils doivent passer au club de rugby du quartier. Mica n'avait pas cours, elle.

-Ah. »

Ils se dévisagèrent, découvrant chacun au fond du regard de l'autre un vide, un vide immense, mais un vide étonnement plein. Débordant. Rempli de reproches, de ces reproches qu'on garde jalousement pour soi jusqu'à ce qu'ils vous rongent et vous détruisent mutuellement. Mais il y avait aussi de l'affection. Ianto essayait de se concentrer dessus. C'était pour elle qu'il était là...

Il s'assit, essayant de toute ses forces de continuer à soutenir le regard de sa sœur, mais ses yeux semblaient trouver ses mains croisées sur ses genoux beaucoup plus intéressantes. Ce fut elle qui rompit le silence.

« Tu étais bizarre quand je t'ai appelé. Et tu as mis du temps à venir. Tout va bien, Ian' ? »

L'intéressé retint un petit rire. Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? A son avis ? Autant répondre à ses interrogations tout de suite. Bien qu'il avait espéré, il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde pouvoir y échapper.

« Oui, tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Ca m'a juste secoué. J'étais au boulot et je ne m'y attendais pas du tout Mais ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas..

-Oh désolée, je... Je ne voulais pas t'interrompre au milieu de ton travail. Ce mystérieux job... » Un sourire triste flottait sur ses lèvres. « Ils ne t'en ont pas voulu que tu t'en ailles comme ça j'espère ?

-Pas du tout, ce n'est rien, vraiment. Et je voulais être là pour toi, un peu, tout de même. »

Elle acquiesça douloureusement avant de reporter son attention sur sa fille.

« Mica, remonte dans ta chambre, ton oncle et moi devons tout régler pour l'enterrement de grand-mère. »

La petite s'exécuta, non sans avoir collé un gros bisou sur la joue du susnommé oncle. Il esquissa un petit sourire attendri qui s'effaça bien rapidement, dès lors qu'il se retrouva seul avec Rhiannon. Celle ci avait un air incroyablement fermé, que Ianto ne lui connaissait que très peu. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que dans ces cas là ce n'était pas bon signe. Elle pris la parole après une grande inspiration. Sa voix habituelle si pétillante et enjouée avait disparu au profit d'un ton tremblant. Elle débita son petit monologue comme David récitait à contrecœur une poésie devant toute la classe.

« Elle est partie paisiblement, tu sais. J'essayais de passer à la maison de retraite une fois par mois avec les enfants ou Johnny. Elle s'ennuyait là bas, tu la connais, tu imagines bien ! Enfin, au moins elle était tranquille et on s'occupait bien d'elle. Les toubibs ont dit que même si Parkinson l'avait fait souffrir, ça aurait pu être pire. »

Ianto acquiesça. Il ne pouvait pas échapper à cette discussion là non plus, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne lui avait pas posé de question, ne lui avait rien reproché directement. Pourtant... Pourtant il savait très bien où elle voulait en venir. Pas besoin d'avoir une expérience de la vie de la taille de celle de Jack pour le deviner.

Oui, on se doutait facilement que la mère de Ianto ne pouvait qu'enrager, dans une maison de retraite et avec une telle maladie. Elle était presque hyperactive, toujours enjouée, courant partout, s'occupant de ses enfants et... et se consternant devant le tempérament taciturne de son fils. Pas comme son père, non, elle n'était pas méchante ou violente avec lui. Pas directement. Pas de remarques acerbes, pas de coups par derrière – au sens littéral – pour lui montrer sa prétendue faiblesse de caractère. Mais elle l'avait délaissé, presque inconsciemment, naturellement cessant peu à peu de s'occuper de lui, de faire attention à son existence. Il n'avait jamais eu de contact spécial avec elle. Juste de l'indifférence. Rejeté par son père, transparent aux yeux de sa mère. Etait-ce pire ? Il en venait à se le demander. Il avait des souvenirs de son père, au moins. Cruels, mais profonds, vivants, marquants. Il avait l'impression d'avoir connu son père. Pas elle.

Sa sœur reprit, voyant qu'il ne répondait rien.

« Elle demandait souvent de tes nouvelles, et si tu allais passer. Je lui ai dit que tu te portais bien et que... que ton boulot te prenait beaucoup de temps.

-C'est vrai. Ce n'est pas contre toi non plus tu sais, si je passe peu. C'est un travail aux horaires très contraignantes mais je m'y plais. »

Détourner la conversion sur Torchwood n'était pas vraiment la meilleure idée qu'il ait eu de la journée. Sa sœur risquait de vouloir en savoir plus, curieuse comme à son habitude, et ça allait bloquer. Mais pour lui, il était moins douloureux de penser à ses collègues qu'à ses parents... Sentant le poids du regard de sa sœur rivé sur lui, il comprit qu'elle ne se contenterait pas de cette réponse.

« Tu as toujours été plus proche d'elle que moi. Vous vous ressembliez plus. Moi je... Je n'ai jamais vraiment existé pour elle.

-Ne dis pas ça !

-Quoi ? C'est la vérité Rhi, c'est comme ça. Ca ne m'empêchait pas de l'aimer. Seulement... Ca n'a jamais été facile entre elle et moi alors... Je n'ai pas trop osé aller la voir.

-Si tu le dis. C'est trop tard de toute façon, maintenant. » Lâcha t-elle sur un ton badin masquant la réelle contrariété qui la secouait.

Son petit frère soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait donc qu'il réponde à cela ? Les choses étaient aussi simples – et stupides – qu'il venait de les lui dire : il aimait sa mère parce qu'elle était sa mère, mais aucun réel lien affectif ne les avait jamais liés. Il n'avait pas l'impression de l'avoir connue. Ca, plus son manque de temps dû à Torchwood... Il n'était pas passé voir sa mère depuis son entrée à la maison de retraite il y a un peu moins d'un an. Peut être aurait il aimé faire un effort et se construire une relation avec elle, même sur le tard. C'aurait été mieux que rien, mieux que ce qu'il avait maintenant. Il ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait préféré sa famille de cœur à sa famille de sang. Et comment pourrait-il le regretter ?

Un toussotement lui ramena les pieds sur terre. Échangeant un sourire triste avec sa sœur, ils décidèrent de s'atteler aux démarches à faire pour l'enterrement.

L'atmosphère sembla peu à peu se détendre entre eux, mais le poids de la mort de leur mère semblait toujours peser extrêmement lourd. En particulier après quelques coups de fils à quelques proches de la famille qui n'avaient pas encore été prévenus. Rhiannon n'avait pas eu besoin de s'expliquer : Ianto avait compris qu'elle ne se sentait pas de le faire seule.

Alors il avait pris sur lui, comme toujours, comme après Canary Wharf. Comme avec ses tâches ingrates au hub, comme avec ses collèges, comme avec les remarques d'Owen. Comme avec Jack. Il ne s'était jamais plaint à personne. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature, pas dans son caractère. Son père avait pu le trouver faible malgré toutes ses tentatives pour l'endurcir... Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il y était arrivé. Ianto avait appris à encaisser chaque coup. Garder ses émotions pour lui et avancer. C'était devenu la seconde nature du jeune Teaboy de Torchwood.

Passer quelques coups de fil pour annoncer la mort de sa mère d'un ton quasi professionnel pour soulager sa sœur abattue, ce n'était vraiment pas grand chose.

Préparer l'enterrement en lui même ne devait en théorie pas leur prendre une éternité, mais ils y passèrent presque toute la fin de l'après midi. C'était dur pour Rhiannon plus que pour Ianto, qui, finalement, avait pris l'habitude de marcher la mort à ses côtés.

Faire toutes ces démarches administratives, si officielles, si froides... Elle se rendait compte peu à peu de ce que « maman est morte » signifiant réellement. Elle allait devoir continuer, se sortir de son chagrin. Reprendre le cours de sa vie qui venait d'être bousculée pas plus tard qu'il y a quelques heures. Mais cela lui semblait avoir été une éternité plus tôt. Elle devait déjà commencer à se plonger dans quelque chose de froid et rationnel comme l'organisation d'un enterrement, se détacher de tout le pathos qui l'habitait. Et elle se rendait compte avec une certaine stupeur que son cadet s'en sortait beaucoup mieux qu'elle.

Certes, il avait eu des rapports plus... difficiles avec leur mère. Il lui semblait cependant que ça allait plus loin que cela, comme s'il n'était même pas touché par ce qu'il se passait.

Elle le détaillait en silence alors qu'il passait les coups de fils. Le visage si jeune, on dirait presque encore un poupon. Elle se rappelait de ses traits gamin, de ses fins sourires, si rares et si précieux. Les éclairs de malice autant que de douleur au fond de ses yeux bleus. De ses jeans délavés, t-shirts bon marchés et sweat-shirts flottants.

Il se tenait aujourd'hui devant elle dans un costume trois pièces peut être bien fait sur mesure.

Son petit frère... Qu'en restait il aujourd'hui ? Sûrement assez pour qu'il se préoccupe d'elle et lui vienne en aide, mais après ? Elle ne savait rien de lui, ne savait rien de sa vie, de son métier. Ils s'étaient vus deux à trois fois par an, alors qu'il n'habitait pas à plus d'un quart d'heure d'ici. Elle savait qu'il y avait eu cette Lisa quand il était à Londres, et qu'elle était morte peu après ou juste avant son retour à Cardiff. La beauté sombre n'avait guère plut à Mme Jones d'ailleurs raison supplémentaire pour Ianto de rester loin de sa mère. Rhiannon, elle, l'avait plutôt bien appréciée mais ne l'avait pas vue plus de deux fois. Une jeune femme cultivée, brillante, malicieuse et énergique. Tout ce qu'il fallait au jeune Gallois. Elle savait en tout cas qu'ils avaient été heureux ensemble des rares conversations qu'elle avait pu avoir avec Ianto à cette époque, il ne lui parlait que d'elle.

Sa mort avait dû le dévaster. Pourtant il n'avait rien laissé paraître lorsqu'elle était passée le voir en apprenant la nouvelle. Prétextant du travail, il avait vite écourté cette rencontre ci. Elle aurait voulu être là pour lui, l'aider, l'accompagner après cette perte qu'elle imaginait douloureuse. Il s'était renfermé comme une huître. Pourquoi ? Qu'avait elle ? Etait-ce quelque chose qu'elle avait fait, une remarque ? Elle cherchait mais ne voyait pas. N'avait elle plus le droit d'être près de lui ? D'être sa grande sœur qui l'avait tant réconforté après qu'il se soit fait humilié par les autres garçons alors que son père l'avait obligé à jouer au rugby ? Elle n'avait même pas entendu parler d'un quelconque enterrement. Tenue à l'écart, rejetée. Il savait qu'elle était là pour lui, pourtant...

Les deux diamants bleu profond servant d'iris au cadet tombèrent sur son aînée tandis qu'il raccrochait le téléphone. Elle le regardait d'un drôle d'air, la tête appuyée sur sa main, coude posé sur la table. Il avait l'impression d'être passé au laser, mais elle semblait en même temps si distante, absente.. Il s'approcha d'elle, passa doucement un bras autour de ses épaules. Ils passèrent quelques instants ainsi, dans une étreinte fraternelle qu'ils n'avaient plus connu depuis bien longtemps.

Oui, son petit frère était toujours là, se dit Rhiannon. Elle tiqua cependant. Les doutes, les reproches, ne pouvaient définitivement la quitter.

Ianto se dégagea lorsqu'il la sentit se crisper légèrement. Elle se mordait les lèvres et s'était remise à éviter son regard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle demeura muette, cherchant en vain une aide imaginaire en lançant son regard aux quatre coins de la modeste pièce à vivre. Les mots tant retenus finirent par franchir ses lèvres devant l'inquiétude qui commençait soudain à envahir les traits de Ianto. Elle ne pouvait pas y résister quand il faisait cet air là, d'habitude. Mais aujourd'hui... il fallait que ça sorte, même si elle devait le blesser encore plus.

« Ianto... Qu'est-ce qu'on est, pour toi ? Johnny et moi, nos enfants, maman ? »

* * *

 _Donnez moi votre avis, il n'y a que comme ça que je peux avancer ! De plus je n'ai pas encore de bêta, en particulier pour l'orthographe (même s'il m'arrive de me dire que ça pourrait m'être utile), donc si vous voyez des coquilles restantes malgré mes relectures, n'hésitez pas !_

 _Je suis absente à partir de demain pendant plus d'une bonne semaine, il vous faudra attendre un peu avant la suite (a)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Encore une fois, un GRAND merci à toutes les personnes ayant pris le temps de reviewer. Merci également aux lecteurs silencieux s'il y en a, de suivre cette petite fic. J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

* * *

Interloqué, il se contenta de la dévisager, cherchant ses mots, heurté au plus profond de lui même. La question de sa sœur résonnait à ses oreilles, se fracassait contre les parois de son crâne, porteuse de tous les reproches créés par tant d'éloignement sur lesquels aucun d'eux n'avait osé mettre de mots jusqu'à présent. Ianto secoua la tête brusquement, mais resta muet. Que pouvait il dire, quelle réponse pouvait bien la satisfaire ? Il lui donnait toujours les mêmes excuses pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'en n'avait aucune autre à lui exposer. Aucune autre qu'il puisse arriver à formuler avec des mots. Et il voyait presque physiquement l'angoisse monter en elle face à son silence.

« Dis quelque chose... »

C'était un murmure, c'était un cri de désespoir, c'était une supplication. Il se rendait soudain compte à quel point il tenait à elle. Il ne pouvait la perdre aussi bêtement. Prenant le peu de courage qu'il possédait de ses mains tremblantes, il ouvrit la bouche et laissa le flot de paroles se déverser, sans réfléchir.

« Rhi', écoute je... je... Je sais que... Que je n'ai pas été la famille la plus idéale que tu puisses avoir, ni... l'oncle parfait pour les enfants mais je... Enfin tu es ma sœur, quoi ! Tu... Tu sais que tu comptes pour moi, non ? Tu comptes énormément. Je pensais que tu le savais... Toi, Mica et David, et Johnny aussi. Je... Je vous aime et vous comptez énormément pour moi. C'est pas parce que je suis pas souvent là que vous ne représentez rien, comment tu peux croire ça ? Même si... on n'a jamais été aussi proches que ce tu avais espéré. Tu es heureuse avec ta famille, tu vas bien. Ca... Ca me suffit de savoir ça. C'est tout ce qui importe. Rhiannon... »

Ses dents s'acharnèrent à nouveau sur sa lèvre, son regard fuyait toujours. Il soupira.

« C'est mon boulot, tu sais. Je te l'ai déjà dit : je l'ai choisi et il me plaît, mais il... demande beaucoup d'investissement. Ca ne veut pas dire que vous ne comptez pas, loin de là. »

Combien de fois venait il de répéter cette phrase ? Peut être qu'elle comprendrait, ainsi. Ou peut être que cela l'aiderait à s'en persuader lui même, à leur redonner une place de choix en son cœur. En tout cas, il devait parler. Briser la glace. Pour une fois, il faisait cet effort, car il en ressentait la nécessité. Même si c'était pour déverser ce flot incohérent de syllabes, censées former des mots, censées former un discours cohérent.

Il n'avait jamais été fort pour exprimer ses sentiments, mais s'il ne voulait pas bloquer toutes leurs relations... Il devait faire un pas vers elle. Il le savait et il le voulait, il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras encore, de l'aider à faire passer son chagrin... Il lui devait bien ça. A son tour d'avance par la réaction de sa sœur, il la vit simplement hocher la tête de haut en bas, cachant un regard embué. De toute façon, toute réponse lui aurait semblé une excuse, un beau discours. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait vraiment pu dire d'utile...

« Johnny ne va pas tarder à rentrer. »

Ianto acquiesça.

« On se voit demain à l'enterrement, alors. »

Lui adressant un dernier sourire timide, gêné, il reparti d'un pas lourd vers son véhicule.

* * *

Une myriade de lumières nocturnes naissaient au cœur de l'obscurité tombante, comme autant de belles de nuit. Le soleil s'était déjà couché, et aucune autre lumière n'était allumée dans l'appartement. Pourtant, celui ci n'était pas vide. Un fond de musique jazzy résonnant doucement entre les murs était sensé détendre le propriétaire des lieux.

Affalé sur son canapé, Ianto savait très bien que zapper éternellement sur des chaînes TV plus criardes les unes que les autres ne l'aiderait pas. Le soucis, c'était que la musique n'avait aucun effet apaisant non plus. Il était triste, abattu. Non pas plongé dans une détresse absolue qui faisait vibrer de douleur chaque parcelle de son corps et de son âme, comme cela avait été le cas lors de la perte de Lisa. Non. Il n'avait pas envie de pleurer, de crier, de frapper de ses maigres poings tout ce qui se trouvait à portée. Il sentait simplement un poids immense peser sur ses épaules, un malaise général qu'il ne savait réellement expliquer et encore moins guérir.

Il avait pensé à Jack, bien sûr. Celui ci l'avait appelé d'ailleurs. Plusieurs fois. Lui avait laissé des messages vocaux et textuels. Ianto avait longtemps tenu le téléphone dans sa main, fixant inutilement le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran. Le doigt sur le téléphone vert, il avait hésité à décrocher. Il n'avait pas sauté le pas. Il avait envie de rester seul, ou plutôt, il n'avait pas envie de voir une personne telle que Jack, pour laquelle il avait des sentiments si forts et si complexes. Son cerveau était déjà assez empli de réflexions tortueuses pour qu'il se retienne d'y ajoute l'immortel. Pourtant, il l'aurait écouté, il adorait lorsque le Gallois s'ouvrait à lui, lui offrant l'intimité de son cœur et de son âme en plus de celle de son lit. Et ça aurait finit en partie de jambes, bien sûr. Ca l'aurait peut être détendu... Mais sincèrement, il en doutait. Il doutait d'en avoir envie, surtout.

De même, il avait hésité à appeler sa sœur. Pour lui dire quoi ? Pour poser les cartes sur la table, lui exposer les faits tels qu'ils étaient, tels qu'il les voyait, tels qu'il les ressentait ? Ce n'était même pas clair pour lui, alors comment poser des mots là dessus ?

Il avait donc passé la fin de l'après midi et le début de soirée affalé sur son canapé. Une ou deux larmes marquaient le journal dont il avait bien noirci les pages aujourd'hui. Yn café désormais froid trônait sur la table basse.

Ianto avait finit par se lever et quitter son immeuble, éteignant la musique et laissant son téléphone à côté de son café. Il avait filé dans un bar, un bar où personne ne viendrait le trouver pour lui parler de sa mère, de son père, de sa sœur, de son beau frère, de son neveu, de sa nièce, d'Owen, ou encore de Jack. Un bar où il pourrait juste boire et se plaindre de la dernière défaite de l'équipe de rugby galloise face aux frenchies.

Le sport était finalement le seul domaine dans lequel il pouvait affirmer être un gallois normal. Le reste... Sa vie à Torchwood empêchait toute vie lambda, et il venait d'ailleurs d'en goûter les conséquences chez sa sœur. Ce soir... Il voulait juste se vider l'esprit, comme le montrait sa tenue décontractée : jeans, vieilles converses, simple t-shirt et veste en faux cuir. C'était celle qu'il portait ce fameux soir, dans un fameux parc, où il avait attaqué ce fameux weevil avec cette fameuse branche, se retrouvant pour la première fois face à ce fameux Capitaine... Nouveau soupir.

Lorsqu'il poussa à nouveau la porte de son appartement, sa montre affichait un peu plus de minuit. Il s'en étonna, pensant être resté bien plus longtemps accoudé au comptoir à discuter avec le barman. Après un haussement d'épaules, il se dit qu'il était de toute manière parti au bon moment : encore un ou deux verres et il n'aurait plus été maître de lui même. Déjà qu'il titubait légèrement... Il se débarrassa rapidement de ses habits et prit une douche. Avant d'aller se coucher, le jeune gallois jeta tout de même un coup d'oeil à son téléphone. Deux appels et cinq sms... Devinez de qui. Poussant un soupir mêlant rage et lassitude, il répondit simplement par message qu'il serait absent demain aussi pour l'enterrement. Sans prendre la peine de lire les messages de Jack lui proposant de des congés jusqu'à samedi s'il en avait besoin, il éteignit définitivement l'appareil avant de parcourir les quelques mètres le séparant de sa chambre.

* * *

Ianto manqua d'être en retard à l'enterrement, le lendemain matin. Il s'était réveillé en retard – ce qui était chez lui un mauvais signe évident – mais surtout, il y allait à reculons. Il n'allait pas fuir, non, il ne pouvait pas. Il ne le voulait pas. Pas cette fois. Il voulait être là pour sa sœur. Il se rendit compte encore une fois avec amertume que ce n'est pas tant la mort de sa mère qui le mettait dans cet état. Ce n'était pas de la tristesse, mais de l'angoisse. Presque de la honte. Et c'était envers sa soeur. Parce qu'il avait si peu été là pour elle et pour les siens, et que maintenant qu'il ne restait plus qu'elle, il se rendait compte qu'elle était la seule qui n'ait jamais vraiment compté... Tout ce qui le rattachait encore à sa famille de sang, c'était elle. Aujourd'hui elle était malheureuse et lui en voulait. D'un autre côté, le jeune gallois culpabilisait presque d'être plus affecté par la vue de sa soeur, abattue mais vivante, que par sa défunte mère.

Si les caractères du frère et de la soeur semblaient au premier abord en totale opposition, lui tant réservé, elle si chaleureuse et communicative, ils avaient un point commun, un point commun qui les éloignait diamétralement. C'était cette difficulté à réellement s'ouvrir à l'autre et à parler librement. Évidant chez Ianto, l'aînée cachait ce trait sous l'aplomb qui accompagnait ses sourires en toutes circonstances.

Elle ne pouvait se parer de son air habituel ce matin, cependant. Elle avait le regard triste et sombre, la mine renfermée.

Comme si l'humeur des dieux accompagnait les mortels se pressant au cimetière ce jour là, Zeus les plongeaient sous une pluie aussi fine que glaciale.

Tout se passa rapidement, et pourtant la matinée parut durer une éternité pour Ianto. Il regardait sa sœur, n'osant l'aborder, n'osant briser le silence sacré qui s'était installé dès leur entrée au cimetière, même lorsque la cérémonie fut terminée. Rhiannon resta, tandis que son frère, son époux et les quelques autres proches de la défunte sortirent à pas lents. Le teaboy lançait quelques regards hésitants derrière lui. Il voulait aller auprès d'elle, l'aider, lui dire quelque chose... Mais quoi ? Toujours cette question. Et toujours pas de réponse.

Celui qui remarqua son trouble fut bien la dernière personne à laquelle il aurait pu songer. Le bras de Johnny s'abattit sur ses épaules sans qu'il le vit venir, d'un geste bourru mais dans lequel il sentit une réelle empathie, des plus inattendues.

« Elle va s'en remettre, t'inquiète pas. Elle t'en veux pas. »

Ils se stoppèrent au milieu de l'allée. Devant eux, les autres furent bientôt loin. Derrière eux, Rhiannon était encore agenouillée, plongée dans ses pensées. Ianto baissa les yeux.

« Elle aurait raison, pourtant. » Lâcha t-il.

Les yeux de Davies s'agrandirent. Il retira son bras et les croisa sur sa poitrine.

« Et pourquoi tu dis ça ? 'Fin bon, j'veux pas m'immiscer dans vos histoires familiales, mais... »

Ianto restait étonné du comportement de son beau frère. Il était l'archétype des gamins avec lesquels le père de Ianto aurait voulu que son fils joue, que lui exécrait. Il n'avait jamais pu rentrer dans le moule, être aussi extraverti, direct et... brutal, que les autres garçons des quartiers. Johnny était tout ce que Ianto avait fui, et Davies le savait très bien. En conséquence, il n'avait jamais cherché à le connaître de trop près. Ils ne s'étaient jamais fréquentés plus que de raison, n'avaient jamais cherché à prêter trop d'attention à l'autre. Du moins, c'était le cas de Ianto. Serait-ce différent pour Johnny ?

« Mais quoi ?

-Bah... Tu sais, d'après ce qu'elle me raconte ça a pas toujours été facile quand vous étiez gosses. Moi j'pense que vous avez mérité un peu d'paix, non ?. Tu comptes pour elle et elle compte pour toi, enfin j'sais pas, putain, c'était pas aussi compliqué dans ma famille à moi !

-J'ai pas souvent été là pour elle. Elle a du te le dire, ça aussi.

-Ouais je sais, ton taf', tout ça. Ca l'énerve pas mal, c'est sûr, mais au moins tu t'es sorti de la merde. Elle peut qu'être contente pour toi !

-Si tu l'dis...

-Yep, j'le dis. Et j'dis aussi que tu devrais aller la voir, là. Cette histoire l'a bien secouée.

-Tu pourrais y aller toi, vous êtes plus proches et...

-...et c'était ta mère, pas la mienne !

-Certes. Mais qu'est-ce tu veux que je lui dise de plus que ce qu'on s'est déjà dit ?

-Hey, c'est ta sœur, pas la mienne non plus ! Parle lui de ton boulot peut être, elle rêve d'en savoir plus. Enfin tu trouv'ras bien, p'tit bâtard ! » Lui décocha t-il avec une petite tape et un sourire.

Johnny le planta là, s'en allant cahin-caha, mains dans les poches. Le jeune Jones savait très bien que chez lui, « petit bâtard » était une marque d'affection. Il s'y était habitué. Mais il ne s'était jamais attendu à avoir ce genre de conversation avec lui, non... Johnny se préoccupait de lui et de sa sœur. Surtout, il s'était montré compréhensif. Ianto se serait attendu à des sarcasmes, des boutades, mais pas à de réels conseils. Johnny avait brisé la glace entre eux avec une facilité déconcertante. Peut être n'était-ce pas si compliqué que cela ? Il semblait voir les choses avec une telle simplicité... C'était déconcertant.

Le regard de Ianto fit plusieurs aller-retours entre les époux Davies, et alors qu'il vit sa sœur commencer à se relever, il se dirigea vers elle. Il s'accorda un temps pour ordonner ses pensées. Ils restèrent ainsi un instant côte à côte, immobiles, muets, chacun prostré dans son propre univers. Ceux ci se rencontrèrent en même temps que leurs yeux qui se levèrent lentement les uns vers les autres. Rhiannon savait lire les mimiques faciales de son cadet depuis longtemps, et elle pouvait clairement lire la tourmente tordre ses traits.

« Désolé Ian. Pour hier. J'ai pas aidé à arranger les choses.

-C'est pas grave. C'est pas moi qui vais pouvoir te reprocher ça. »

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de poursuive. Il faisait un gros effort, mais ne trouvait toujours pas le courage de la regarder dans les yeux. Ceux ci étaient en l'instant rivés sur ses chaussures.

« Je voulais te dire merci, parce que je me rends compte que je ne te l'ai jamais dit en face. Tu étais toujours là pour moi quand j'étais petit, quand papa m'a cassé la jambe, quand je me faisais piétiner par les autres garçons au rugby... »

Sa voix dérapa sur les derniers mots. Il avait toujours aimé regarder le rugby, mais y jouer.. C'était synonyme d'humiliation. Il croyait pourtant ces souvenirs d'enfance enterrés depuis longtemps... Aujourd'hui, il découvrait que ça le blessait toujours. De se remémorer les moqueries, les regards de son père, les coups, tout... Il n'avait jamais parlé à sa sœur des soirs où il s'était fait battre, non, c'était la seule chose qu'il n'avait pu se résoudre à lui avouer, l'estomac tordu par l'angoisse. Mais lui parler du reste l'avait tout de même délesté d'un poids, toutes ces années durant.

« Ian', ce n'était pas...

-Oui, je sais, tu penses que c'était pas contre moi, papa et tout ça. » Lâcha t-il d'une traite.

Il haussa les épaules. Sa sœur l'avait soutenu, oui, mais le jeune Gallois n'avait jamais eu l'impression qu'elle le comprenait véritablement, au plus profond d'elle. En même temps, elle ne connaissait pas le plus grave, ce qui permettait d'affirmer que le « ce n'était pas contre toi » était faux. Finalement... Elle l'avait été là parce qu'elle l'aimait, non parce qu'elle comprenait. Et ça lui suffisait.

« Laisse moi juste te rendre ça aujourd'hui, s'il te plaît. Même si je suis désolé pour maman, je suis surtout désolé de te voir comme ça, et de nous voir encore une fois en froid. »

Se mordillant la lèvre, il guettait sa réaction, comme hier, toujours anxieux. Elle se contenta de hocher lentement la tête, un léger sourire triste se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Il se rapprocha d'elle d'un pas hésitant, mais elle l'encouragea et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. L'étreinte était incertaine mais fraternelle. Plus qu'hier.

« Merci Ian' » l'entendit-il murmurer.

Ils restèrent encore immobiles quelques instants puis commencèrent à échanger des banalités. L'ambiance se détendit doucement, ils remontaient à présent l'allée principale du cimetière, désormais vide. Ne restait que Johnny, qui les attendait avec les enfants à la sortie. Ils avaient presque le sourire. Il interpella alors son beau frère :

« Rentre avec nous, vous s'rez toujours plus à l'aise à la maison pour papoter. »

Après une hésitation, Ianto acquiesça. Le couple Davies rentra avec sa voiture, Ianto les suivant avec la sienne. Il avait rendu le SUV à Torchwood hier soir, avant de rentrer chez lui puis d'aller boire. Sa petite voiture de ville lui convenait beaucoup mieux, avec son design discret mais élégant.

Les deux petits monstres avaient insisté pour venir avec leur oncle, qui s'était alors senti envahi par une chaleur inimaginable. Ils avaient envie d'être avec lui. Il comptait pour eux. Alors qu'il allumait le moteur, une petite main vint cependant tirer son costume noir.

« Hey, oncle Ianto ! Attends ! »

Il se retourna vers David qui venait de l'interpeller, et qui semblait échanger un regard complice avec sa sœur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, vous ne voulez pas rentrer à la maison ?

-Si si ! Mais regarde là bas, y'a un monsieur qui te lâche pas des yeux ! »

Ianto tourna la tête vers l'autre côté de la rue, et vu en effet, un peu plus loin, un gros bolide noir garé à cheval sur le trottoir. La vitre baissée laissait apparaître le visage de Jack, l'air soucieux mais compréhensif. Lâchant un soupir, Ianto se contenta de lui lancer un regard entendu avec un vague sourire.

« C'est juste un ami, ne vous inquiétez pas, on se verra plus tard. »

Sur ce, il démarra le moteur, faisant comprendre aux petits qu'ils n'en sauraient pas plus. Il fut dur pour lui de se concentrer sur la route avec deux gosses plein d'énergie ayant dû se forcer à rester sage pendant tout l'enterrement. Il avait envie de rattraper le temps perdu... D'essayer, tout du moins.

Tout se passa relativement bien chez sa sœur aussi. Ce fut surtout elle qui monopolisa la parole, au grand bonheur du cadet. La question tant redoutée finit cependant par être posée...

« Et alors, ce boulot, je peux vraiment pas en savoir plus ? »

Elle tomba comme ça, en plein milieu de la discussion. Ianto resta coi un moment. Bouche ouverte. Non, il n'allait pas gâcher l'ambiance maintenant... Se calant dans son fauteuil, il finit de siroter son café, préparant la réponse qu'il allait bien devoir lui donner. Il lui était déjà difficile en temps normal de ne pas passer son temps à penser à Jack. Là, avec une tasse de café, devant sa sœur qui évoquait son travail, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Elle remarqua son trouble et bougonna :

« C'est bon, réponds pas... T'as le droit à tes secrets.

-Non non, attends... »

Il fallait qu'il lui dise quelque chose, même un mensonge. Mais il n'allait pas détruire tout ce qu'ils étaient en train de reconstruire doucement, pas à pas. Reposant le café sur la table, il se pencha en avant. Mains liés, avant bras posés sur ses genoux, il cherchait ses mots :

« J'ai pas trop le droit d'en parler, en fait. Je travaille pour... Comment dire... Des genre de forces spéciales. Mais je suis pas sur le terrain, t'inquiète pas, je risque rien ! Je m'occupe surtout de l'administratif et de la sécurité. »

Jolie expression pour regrouper toutes les tâches ingrates dont personne ne voulait, mais dont lui s'accommodait toujours sans rechigner. Il savait d'expérience qu'on ne faisait pas toujours ce qu'on aimait il avait parfois l'impression d'être le seul à en avoir conscience dans l'équipe. Ca ne le dérangeait pas. Il y avait des choses qu'il aimait... Le budget, les rapports, les archives, tout ce qui excitait son sens de l'ordre et de la rigueur. Puis il y avait la morgue, les weevils, le ménage, le langage d'Owen...

La mère de famille hocha lentement la tête.

« Donc tu fais un travail de bureau pour le gouvernement, en gros.

-...On peut dire ça comme ça, oui.

-Et top secret en plus !

-Yep !

-Waouh ! Rien que ça. Tu m'impressionnes ! J'ose pas y croire... Tu me mènes pas en bateau, hein ? En tout cas... Si jamais y'a un soucis, tu sais qu'on est là. »

A son tour d'acquiescer. Il se détendit tout à coup, quand il se rendit compte qu'ils en avaient plus ou moins fini avec le sujet. C'était pas si terrible, non ? Il ne lui avait pas menti, juste pas tout dit, mais elle n'avait aucune idée qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que ça puisse être aussi simple. Elle, cependant, sembla rester interloquée encore quelques minutes. Vraiment, son petit frère était allé loin ! Il vit souvent son regard s'égarer, et elle laissa passer un ou deux remarques supplémentaires, mais le sujet ne revint pas directement sur le tapis. Il fallait de toute façon à Rhiannon le temps de digérer.

Ils parlèrent ainsi encore une bonne heure, évitant de trop évoquer leur enfance – à part quelques jours heureux. Johnny se joignit à eux et Ianto découvrit avec joie qu'il pouvait être de bonne compagnie. Surtout pour les pronostics du prochain match de rugby. Il fut invité à partager leur déjeuner – il était déjà presque quatorze heure et personne n'avait vu l'heure passer. Il aida ensuite Mica qui bloquait sur son jeu vidéo. Rhiannon était au téléphone. Elle vint vers lui une fois qu'elle eût raccroché. Ianto la trouva soudain tendue et fronça les sourcils.

« Ianto... Tu sais, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir vraiment pu t'aider quand tu as perdu Lisa. Tu sais, si tu n'as personne, j'ai pensé que j'avais peut être une amie qui pourrait te plaire. Ca pourrait te faire du bien, d'avoir quelqu'un. Enfin... Tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Ianto, qui s'était figé au prénom de Lisa, se trouva une fois de plus sans voix. Il fixait sa soeur avec des gros yeux, comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser.

« Heu...

-Quoi ? Oh. Désolé. Je suis vraiment une grosse gaffeuse. Tu ne veux peut être pas... Aborder le sujet. »

Elle semblait tout à coup réellement embarrassée faceàla réaction de son cadet, au vu de la teinte rouge de ses joues. Celui ci agita la tête dans un signe négatif.

« Non non je... Ca ne fait rien. Je vais y aller par contre, ils doivent avoir besoin de moi au boulot. »

Il la laissa plantée là, passant la porte de la maison comme un courant d'air, se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers le véhicule garé quelques mètres plus loin. Allumant le moteur, il posa ses mains sur le volant et remarqua qu'elles tremblaient quelque peu. Un soupir. Il aurait simplement pu lui dire qu'il avait quelqu'un, sans même préciser qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, de Jack. Il n'avait pas vraiment honte pourtant, même s'il fuyait toute démonstration affective avec son amant en public. Que ce soit avec une homme ou une femme, cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Là, devant sa soeur, alors que le nom de Lisa résonnait encore à ses oreilles, il avait tout à coup senti son estomac se nouer. Impossible de parler. Il était inimaginable de lui dire oui, et lui dire non l'aurait poussée à lui demander s'il avait quelqu'un.

Encore une fois, face à sa famille de sang, la fuite lui avait semblé toute naturelle.

* * *

 _La suite au prochain épisode !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Et coucou :)_

 _Avant dernier chapitre ! Il m'a un peu échappé celui-là, je le confesse... Mais c'est Jack quoi ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même, bien qu'on s'éloigne un peu de la famille de Ianto à proprement parler_

* * *

« Bonjour ! Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Ianto Jones, laissez moi un message et je vous contacterai ! »

Le coeur de Jack se serra un peu plus en tombant une énième fois sur le répondeur du Gallois, et surtout en entendant le rire d'une jeune femme résonner de loin à la fin du message. Lisa... Ianto n'avait pas refait ni même réécouté le message de son répondeur depuis Canary Wharf et ne se rappelait donc sûrement pas de ce détail. Il soupira, lâchant le téléphone qui retomba sur le bureau, au milieu des rapports et des dossiers à remplir. Qu'il ait voulu couper tout contact hier, il pouvait le comprendre. Mais aujourd'hui ? Il lui avait semblé le voir partir heureux en fin de matinée, et le connaissant, il ne devait pas être resté jusqu'au soir chez sa sœur. Il devait donc être seul chez lui. Pourquoi ne pas lui répondre ? A moins qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose... C'était tout de même peu probable, il n'y avait pas plus prudent que Ianto Jones.

Tout ce à quoi il avait droit, c'était un silence radio. Certes, Jack lui avait envoyé un sms pour le prévenir qu'il lui donnait jusqu'au week end, mais une réponse serait tout de même la bienvenue. Jack n'aimait pas le silence, Jack détestait le silence. Parce qu'il obligeait à réfléchir et à se poser des questions. A ressasser. Il préférait quand ça allait vite et bien, quand il n'y avait pas trop de réflexion ni de fioritures sentimentales. On s'évitait nombre de complications et de douleurs... Il lui semblait pourtant, qu'aujourd'hui son cœur lui échappait. Avec Ianto... Il savait au plus profond de lui que le jeune homme l'avait touché, lui pourtant si bien protégé. Et cette absence de nouvelles ne faisait que le lui rappeler.

Le Capitaine se leva et attrapa son manteau, regrettant encore une fois l'absence de son amant qui n'était pas là pour l'aider à l'enfiler. Se croyait t-il discret lorsqu'il laissait ses mains effleurer ses hanches ? Il aimerait les sentir, là, ses douces mains, puis le voir rougir et s'éclipser soudainement. Il était si irrésistible... Il lui aurait couru après et l'aurait rattrapé au bout de quelques instants à peine, le capturant et couvrant son corps de baisers. Puis tous deux se seraient laissés emporter par le désir qui bouillonnait en eux...

Il en aurait bien eu besoin, car l'après midi d'hier et la journée d'aujourd'hui n'avaient pas été de tout repos. Après le départ de Ianto, il avait dû appeler Gwen à qui il avait donné un jour de congés. Son coup de téléphone était bien sûr tombé pile au mauvais moment, Rhys avait hurlé toute sa rage et tenté de toutes ses forces de retenir Gwen qui s'habillait en hâte. Jack avait ensuite eu droit à toute la mauvaise humeur de la galloise provoquée par l'attitude de son fiancé.

Le lendemain – c'est à dire ce matin – ils avaient dû sortir la machine à café de secours, c'est à dire celle qu'on utilisait en l'absence de Ianto. Pas question de toucher à l'autre, son propriétaire s'en serait rendu compte immédiatement et le châtiment aurait été terrible. Chacun d'entre eux avait tenté de faire un café pour voir qui était le plus doué – ou plutôt le moins pitoyable. Owen avait manqué de casser l'appareil en s'énervant dessus, Jack avait tâché sa chemise bleu clair, et c'était finalement Tosh et Gwen qui avaient hérité de la périlleuse tâche de subvenir aux besoins exigeants de l'équipe en terme de caféine.

En manque donc de son breuvage, mais surtout de Ianto, l'immortel s'était résolu à ne pas le laisser seul dans son coin jusqu'au week end, que son jeune amant lui réponde au téléphone ou non. Il avait envie de lui, il lui manquait déjà... Mais surtout, quand Ianto ne lui répondait pas, c'était qu'il n'allait pas bien. Tout en refusant son aide. Et il détestait cela plus que tout. Tout l'équipe était rentrée chez elle il y a un peu plus d'une heure et malgré les rapports qu'il devait lire et signer... Il s'ennuyait fermement et ne faisait que s'inquiéter pour Ianto. Impossible de se concentrer. C'était encore pire que quand il savait que Ianto allait bien. Il quitta donc la base, levant un dernier regard à Myfanwy qui saluait d'un cri amical son départ.

* * *

Ianto, lui, était rentré directement chez lui après être parti plutôt en trombe face à une sœur interdite. Elle l'avait rappelé une heure plus tard il n'avait pas décroché. Parce qu'il allait devoir s'expliquer, lui parler de Jack et il n'en n'avait pas envie. Il ne pouvait pas simplement lui dire que son amie ne l'intéressait pas ou qu'il était déjà pris, elle lui poserait des tonnes de questions dans le second cas, ou lui proposerait quelqu'un d'autre dans le premier. Il devait éviter cela à tout prix. Elle lui avait déjà bien montré aujourd'hui son incapacité à éviter les sujets sensibles et à retenir les questions qui lui brûlaient la langue... Elle avait toujours été gaffeuse, de toute façon.

Le gallois était donc rentré chez lui et avait délibérément éteint son portable après l'appel de sa soeur, évitant du même coup les quelques tentatives de son patron et amant pour le joindre. Il avait juste envie d'être seul, seul avec lui même, avec son passé, son présent et ses maigres désirs pour l'avenir. Se retrouver, poser tout à plat dans son esprit. Ce n'était pas beaucoup demander, non ?

Il avait envie de profiter un peu de ce calme et de cette solitude que lui permettait si peu Torchwood, mais qu'il appréciait tant. Il n'avait plus vraiment ressenti ce besoin depuis qu'il s'était rapproché de Jack au delà du professionnel. Son Capitaine comblait toutes ses attentes, tous ses besoins, tous ses désirs. Mais ces moments avec sa sœur, Johnny et les enfants l'avaient troublé. Il avait pris son journal, espérant que Jack n'aurait pas l'audace de venir violer si ouvertement son intimité. La première trilogie de Star Wars se déroulait sur l'écran plat de son téléviseur, juste pour lui servir de fond sonore, mais il se laissa finalement happer par ces films qu'il connaissait pourtant sur le bout des doigts. Le carnet fut délaissé sur le canapé, à côté de lui, bien ouvert. Il se refit les trois films, et, arrivé à la fin du « Retour du Jedi », il n'avait rien envie de faire d'autre. Il prolongea donc son visionnage par les trois films narrant la jeunesse d'Anakin Skywalker, se laissant emmener par delà les étoiles et les galaxies. Il imaginait volontiers que ce soit la réalité de ce qui se trouvait réellement là bas. Ce n'était pas si moche que ça. C'était même plutôt le beau côté. Pas toutes les pourritures qui tombaient à travers la faille, non. Il devait bien y avoir des merveilles là bas, non ? Des palais, des vaisseaux extravaguant, des festivals de créatures plus exotiques les unes que les autres, des nounours sauvages... Jack lui avait déjà raconté quelques unes de ses aventures, et il l'imaginait très bien en compagnie de Chewbacca, fort affairé à l'arrière du Faucon Millénium... Il avait toujours eu des goûts excentriques, après tout.

Ces pensées lui remontaient un peu le moral, lorsqu'il se désolait devant toutes les horreurs qu'ils affrontaient jour après jour. Tout n'était pas noir dans l'univers. Seulement... La réalité qu'il vivait lui, l'était. Il n'y avait que Jack pour connaître ce qu'il y avait au delà. Ianto ne pouvait que rêver. Il avait appris à s'en contenter. Comme il s'était contenté des quelques instants de bonheur et de complicité d'aujourd'hui. Il préférait retenir les bons moments, le rire de sa sœur, les blagues de son neveu et de sa nièce, la brutalité toute amicale de son beau frère. L'espace d'un instant, il avait cru avoir une vie normale. Il avait oublié les mystères d'en haut et les pourritures d'en bas.

Il avait baissé les lumières de son appartement et terminait de grignoter un bout de pizza, alors que le générique du dernier épisode de la trilogie touchait à sa fin. Lançant le trottoir de la pizza dans la boîte, il s'affala définitivement dans son canapé, sentant qu'il lui en faudrait peu avant de s'endormir.

Mais les coups à la porte l'en empêchèrent. Bougon, il se leva et claudiqua jusqu'à l'entrée, se demandant bien qui pouvait se pointer chez lui. Surtout en milieu de soirée et sans prévenir. Jack... Bien sûr, Jack. Il était heureux de le voir, bien sûr qu'il était heureux. Sa vue réchauffait automatiquement son cœur, et se rendre ainsi compte du pouvoir de l'immortel sur lui lui faisait parfois peur. Mais... Il n'était pas spécialement en forme et encore moins d'humeur à participer aux jeux de son amant à l'imagination débordante.

« Un jour et demi sans ton café, tu ne peux pas imaginer la torture... »

Pour tout réponse, il esquissa un sourire. Une paire de lèvres douces et gourmandes vinrent bientôt réchauffer les siennes. Le baiser était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus délicat, presque chaste, pourtant Ianto le repoussa doucement. Il sentait que son amant était tout frétillant, et lui ne partageait nullement cet état d'esprit.

« Ianto ?

-Tu ne pouvais pas prévenir avant de passer ?

-J'ai prévenu, j'arrête pas de t'appeler. »

Le ton de Jack redevenait tout à coup sérieux. Ianto soupira, traînant le pas pour revenir s'affaler dans son canapé. Le Capitaine l'y rejoint immédiatement. Son air joueur semblait s'être complètement effacé face au comportement de son agent. Il esquissa cependant un léger sourire le voyant rougir et fermer hâtivement son journal.

« Si je ne répondais pas c'est peut être que j'avais pas envie. Ca ne t'ait pas venu à l'idée que je puisse avoir envie de rester seul ? »

Jack soupira. Si, il s'en était douté, justement... Mais il voulait l'aider. D'un autre côté, il pouvait aussi affirmer qu'il n'avait pensé qu'à lui, qu'à son envie de revoir son amant, avec la certitude que, comme toujours, ce désir serait, au fond, partagé. C'était peut être un peu vrai aussi. Se calant dans le canapé, bras croisés, il haussa les épaules et répondit d'un ton badin.

« Je m'inquiétais. Je m'en vais si tu veux... »

Ianto ne le regardait pas. Face à son silence, il esquissa un geste pour se relever quand une main le retint.

« Non. Reste. »

Il obéit mais haussa les sourcils. L'archiviste n'était décidément pas dans son assiette. Jack n'aimait pas le voir comme ça. Parce que dans ces moments là, il ne pouvait pas jouer avec lui, certes... Mais il se rendait compte que cela le touchait réellement. Cela lui faisait de la peine. Se mordillant la lèvre un instant, il finit par se tourner vers Ianto et posa doucement sa main sur sa cuisse.

« Tu avais l'air bien quand je t'ai vu partir tout à l'heure, j'étais content pour toi. Je ne pensais pas que... Tu peux m'en parler, si tu veux. A moins que tu veuilles qu'on fasse autre chose, ou qu'on reste juste assis là. C'est comme tu le souhaites. »

L'intéressé acquiesça. Resta encore immobile et silencieux un bon moment. Il était soudain étonné du respect de son Capitaine. Apparemment, oui, il était d'accord pour rester juste planté sur ce canapé sans rien faire ni rien dire tant que le gallois le désirerait. Lentement, il se rapprocha de l'immortel qui l'attrapa par la taille pour le caler près de lui. Ianto laissa sa tête retomber contre son épaule, fermant les yeux, s'enivrant de son contact si simple et pourtant si salvateur, au milieu des fameux phéromones du 51ème siècle. La main de Jack s'infiltra sous le t-shirt de Ianto. Elle ne semblait porteuse d'aucun désir sexuel, n'entreprenait rien, malgré l'envie évident de son propriétaire, qui pouvait se lire dans ses yeux ou au toucher de son entrejambe. Elle caressait simplement la peau du jeune homme d'un geste doux et tendre, se voulant apaisant. Il murmura :

« Allez, viens, il faut mieux que tu t'endormes dans ton lit. »

Sans rompre le contact, ils traversèrent l'appartement vers la chambre du jeune homme. Celui ci se laissa faire. Jack lui enleva son t-shirt, ses chaussettes et son pantalon, l'allongea sur le lit. Son regard s'attarda vers la table de nuit où il savait que se cachait un tube de lubrifiant, mais ce n'était nullement l'heure d'abuser de son employé.

« Reste encore, entendit il murmurer. Un sourire attendrit se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Trente secondes, je reviens. »

La salle de bain était attenante à la chambre. L'appartement avait beau être de taille modeste, il n'en n'était pas moins moderne et confortable. On s'y repérait vite et on s'y sentait vite à l'aise malgré le peu de décoration. Ianto passait de toute manière peu de temps chez lui, Jack était bien placé pour le savoir. L'endroit était sobre sans être spartiate, quelques cadres photos et affiches de films recouvraient certains murs, mais on y trouvait surtout de nombreuses étagères avec livres, Cds et DVDs. La salle de bain était équipée d'une petite baignoire.

Jack trouva rapidement ce qu'il était venu chercher. Derrière le miroir coulissant au dessus du lavabo, se cachaient les étagères où s'entassaient entre autres gels douches, brosses à dents et dentifrice. Non, ce n'était évidemment pas le genre de produit que Jack était venu chercher, mais il trouva finalement, dans un coin, la petite bouteille qui l'intéressait.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, l'huile de massage en main, il trouva Ianto allongé de côté, face à lui, tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller mais yeux toujours ouverts. Jack se sentit tout à coup un peu plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon devant ce corps négligemment alanguit sur des draps immaculés. Heureusement qu'un boxer couvrait toujours l'intimité du jeune homme, il n'aurait sinon guère était sûr de pouvoir se contrôler. Son regard ne put s'empêcher de dessiner la forme du bras retombant sur le torse, d'apprécier les deux petits tétons parfaits pointant vers lui de manière si ingénue, les pectoraux, des pectoraux si fins, qu'on devinait à peine sous cette peau pâle, mais qu'il savait bien existants et bien fermes au toucher. Ianto, se rendant bien sûr compte de ces perles d'azur qui le disséquaient, se mit à rougir. Même dans la pénombre, Jack pouvait le deviner. Il s'assit simplement sur le rebord du lit, posant la main sur son épaule pour l'obliger à s'allonger sur le ventre.

« Laisse moi faire, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne ferais rien. »

L'immortel enleva ses propres chaussures, chaussettes et sa chemise. Mieux valait garder t-shirt et pantalon s'il voulait tenir la silencieuse promesse de rester sage qu'il avait faite à son tendre amant. Il n'en n'avait pas envie, alors ils ne feraient rien ce soir. Ianto lui avait cependant demandé de rester et Jack ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre un peu soin de lui. Parce qu'il aimait ces moments d'intimité, ces moments où Ianto était tout à lui, si calme, si paisible... Cet état le gagnait alors peu à peu lui aussi. Il n'était plus le charismatique leader de Torchwood, il n'avait rien à prouver à personne. Il avait juste à être lui même et à laisser ses mains exprimer ces sentiments si durs à montrer autrement. Alors que Ianto ne le regardait pas, alors qu'il restait passif sous lui, profitant simplement de ses gestes, Jack se sentait un peu en paix. Il était juste un homme qui s'occupait d'un autre homme. Il ne se posait pas de question sur ce qu'il ressentait pour le gallois, sur ce que signifiait réellement leur relation. Non. Il laissait juste son corps agir et réagir.

Après avoir remonté les draps jusqu'à la ceinture du jeune homme, il se positionna à califourchon sur lui, s'appuyant sur ses propres genoux pour ne pas l'écraser de son poids.

Ianto tentait de le regarder par dessus son épaule, tournant la tête, luttant malgré lui contre le sommeil pour profiter un peu plus longtemps du contact visuel d'un Jack si doux et si attentionné. Il aimait lorsqu'il était ainsi. Il avait l'impression d'exister, d'être quelque chose de spécial et d'important pour l'éternel Jack Harkness, qui prenait de son temps pour s'occuper de lui. L'odeur satinée de l'huile de massage vint bientôt chatouiller ses narines, et un soupir lui échappa lorsque les mains de Jack se posèrent sur son dos.

Elles étaient si parfaites, ces mains... L'aspect rugueux qu'on pouvait leur supposer à première vue s'effaçait totalement lorsqu'elles vous effleuraient. C'était un toucher chaud, cotonneux, emprunt d'une certaine grâce. La paume, grande et ferme, épousait à merveille l'arrondi du dos du jeune homme, tandis que les pouces s'enfonçaient avec délicatesse dans la chute de ses reins. Ils effectuaient de petits cercles, appuyant à peine sur la peau souple, la câlinant, la détendant peu à peu. Ianto sentit un délicieux frisson lui parcourir l'échine, son bassin se souleva. Les mains de Jack n'étaient plus qu'un souffle tendre. Il dévorait avec finesse et grand respect une peau blanchâtre sous laquelle les nerfs s'étaient noués de tension toute la journée.

Épousant toujours sensiblement ses formes, les pouces remontèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale, effectuant une légère pression sur l'os. Arrivés au bout de leur course, ils se séparèrent pour reprendre des mouvements circulaires plus amples sur les omoplates du jeune homme. Se penchant un peu plus, il les remplaça par ses paumes, pendant que le bout de ses doigts chatouillait ses épaules. Les paupières du jeune gallois s'étaient refermées sur ses belles pépites bleues, brisant ce contact visuel pourtant si cher à tous deux. C'était cependant une sensation bien plus agréable et bien plus profonde que lui procurait le simple toucher de Jack. Quelques « mm » de plaisir échappaient d'ailleurs régulièrement des lèvres de Ianto. Il sentait son corps tout entier fondre sous les caresses de son amant.

Les doigts glissèrent sur les épaules pour les enserrer avec plus de fermeté. Il les pétrit amoureusement, de gestes devenus autant instinctifs qu'attentifs aux possibles réactions de son partenaire. Il savait que celui ci ne dormait pas encore totalement, mais il se laissait tout entier aller, à sa merci. Ianto se noyait dans une bulle apaisante, où n'existait plus que Jack. L'odeur de Jack, les mains de Jack, le toucher de Jack, unique, magique. Tout se résumait à cette intimité, ces arabesques brûlantes tracées par les doigts de l'immortel sur une peau frémissante et offerte. Il lui semblait que son être entier se liquéfiait sous ce toucher si ferme et si léger. Soudain parcouru d'une longue onde électrique, il sentit deux pouces effleurer sa nuque, effectuer de petits mouvements circulaires de haut en bas de celle ci. Chaque acte de Jack s'imprégnait peu à peu d'une certaine sensualité et surtout d'une grande délicatesse sur la peau vibrante qu'il manipulait. Il dessinait bientôt plus qu'il ne massait, alternant les frôlements aux caresses plus appuyées, laissant derrière ses passages des traînées de frissons.

Les mains redescendirent, explorant le reste du dos, flattant chaque parcelle de peau. Lorsqu'il sentait Ianto se crisper, il s'arrêtait, repérait la zone de tension nerveuse puis y appuyait un doigt ou sa paume selon la taille, et pressant légèrement, la massait jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détende.

Dans l'appartement sombre ne résonnaient plus que leur deux respirations. Calmes et posées, douces et profondes. Jack massait désormais Ianto les yeux fermés. Il lui semblait qu'il connaissait son corps mieux que tout, mieux que le sien, et que là, en cet instant, il avait tout pouvoir. Et nulle envie d'en abuser. Juste de profiter de cette chair qui respirait sous ses tendres caresses, qui vibrait doucement sous ses attentions câlines. Il dut pourtant finir par ouvrir la braguette de son pantalon pour avoir un peu plus de place. Il n'abuserait pas de lui...

Ianto s'affaissait peu à peu sous lui et ses réactions se firent de plus en plus rares. Jack continua son message, qui étrangement semblait le détendre presque plus que son amant. Lorsque de celui-ci s'échappèrent quelques légers ronflements, le solitaire Capitaine se pencha sur son fidèle matelot pour voler un baiser tendre sur sa nuque ainsi dénudée. Il se redressa et retira sa jambe, retombant lourdement à côté de lui. Il se libéra complètement de son pantalon et de son t-shirt avant de venir se serrer près de Ianto, veillent bien à ne pas le réveiller. Il passa simplement son bras autour de lui, le regardant sourire dans son sommeil.

Son regard baigné d'une lueur attendrie resta rivé sur le gallois un moment. Les traits si fins, si délicats, l'air si juvénile... Jeune, il l'était, oui. Bien trop pour ce boulot et pour cette vie. Tant de tourments se déchaînaient en cet être si frêle... Pourtant, au fin fond de ses rêves, il arborait un air définitivement paisible ainsi que ce fin sourire dans lequel se lisait une quiétude infinie. Jack sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir. Il aurait aimé que son gallois lui parle, lui raconte chacun de ces instants passés sans lui, avec sa famille. En faire partie, lui aussi, d'une certaine manière. Il aurait voulu qu'il lui confie ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état ce soir là. Mais il ne le forcerai à rien, jamais. Il en était bien incapable. S'il voulait que sa famille demeure son jardin secret, Jack l'accepterait, bien que difficilement. Lui même ne s'ouvrait jamais entièrement, qui était il pour lui faire des reproches ?

Il finit par s'endormir tout près de son amant, qui semblait lui avoir soudain communiqué toute sa tiède sérénité.

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser un p'tit mot ! :) Si ça vous dit toujours, on se retrouve dès que j'aurai le temps de poster pour le dernier chapitre, sûrement la semaine prochaine._

 _Bon week end à tous ! (moi c'est week end spécial coupage de cheveux et nouvelle saison de Doctor Who :D )_


	5. Chapter 5

_J'avais plusieurs versions en tête pour conclure cette histoire. J'ai pris celle qui me semblait la plus réaliste et logique. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop ! (pour les jets de tomates, merci d'utiliser la section review prévue à cet effet)._

 _Au cas où certains, depuis le temps, aient encore réussi à rester vierges en ce qui concerne CoE, spoilers à la fin de ce chapitre et pour l'épilogue._

 _Je posterai rapidement un petit "épilogue" que j'ai rajouté après coup._

* * *

Deux jours plus tard.

Ce jour où il était parti en trombe, Rhiannon avait, tout comme Jack, tenté de rappeler Ianto. Elle avait cependant moins insisté que le Capitaine. Elle le connaissait : quand Ianto était braqué et qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler, il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle avait espéré, pourtant... Et espérait toujours. Ils avaient si bien commencé, avaient ri ensemble et s'étaient ouverts à l'autre. Enfin... Elle, plutôt. Oui, avec du recul, en repensant à cette après midi, elle remarquait que son petit frère n'avait pas tant parlé que cela. Sauf pour son boulot. Et ce qu'il lui avait avoué... Elle n'avait pas trop insisté, sur le coup, mais maintenant, elle se rendait compte qu'il lui cachait sûrement encore un nombre incalculable de choses. Admettons qu'elle le croyait quand il évoquait son histoire de job top secret pour le gouvernement, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Il n'était pas agent secret, n'avait pas d'énormes compétences en informatique ni un diplôme excessivement élevé d'une grande université... Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire dans un truc aussi secret ? Enfin, elle avait compris qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse.

Depuis, elle ressassait tout cela. Elle s'était défoulée sur Johnny, gueulant en gallois et pleurant quelques instants sur son épaule en y repensant. Et en repensant à Lisa, aussi. A la réaction de Ianto. Ils avaient eu une discussion, son mari et elle, sur ce que ça signifiait. Comme d'habitude, Johnny n'était pas allé cherché bien loin, tandis qu'elle s'imaginait toujours des histoires abracadabrantes. Ils avaient dû, en prime, rassurer les enfants apparemment peinés par le fait que leurs parents se soient fâches avec « tonton Ianto ».

Les deux journées qui venaient de s'écouler avaient vu la vie reprendre son train. Rhiannon tenta de mettre la mort de sa mère derrière elle, mais ne réussit pas à débarrasser ses pensées de son cadet. Elle se demandait ce qu'il se passait, comment rétablir le contact, et si, au fond, lui même le voulait. Parfois, elle avait juste l'impression d'être la seule à faire un pas vers lui alors qu'il lui avait tout de même montré qu'il tenait à elle, après l'enterrement.

C'est donc au soir de ce deuxième jour, alors que les Davies finissaient leur plateau télé face à une quelconque émission de télé réalité appréciée de Johnny, qu'elle se décida. Elle se tourna vers Mica, la bouche barbouillée de compote de pommes.

« Dis, Mica, tu aimerais que Ianto vienne pour ton anniversaire demain soir ? »

Les yeux de la petite semblaient tout à coup pétiller de bonheur face à cette proposition. Elle lapa d'un coup de langue la compote sur sa bouche avant de sourire de toutes ses dents.

« Oh oui !

-On va l'appeler pour lui demander alors, tu es d'accord ? »

Elle acquiesça avec impatience et resta collée à sa mère toute la soirée, alors que Rhiannon tentait de joindre Ianto. Elle finit même par lui arracher le téléphone des mains pour s'en aller, l'air renfrogné, composer elle même le numéro. Toute seule comme une grande ! Elle savait que si c'était elle qui appelait, son oncle lui répondrait forcément ! Mais elle abandonna vite sa mère lui reprit de toute façon l'appareil des mains dès qu'elle le put. Envoyant la petite se coucher, elle ne veilla pas plus elle même. Elle réessayera bien demain.

Un soleil matinal allongeait ses tièdes rayons dans une chambre intime et chaleureuse. Des deux hommes allongés dans le lit, enlacés en entremêlés, c'est le plus jeune qui ouvrit les yeux en premier. Il ne fit pas grand chose. Il se contenta de sourire, se redressant un instant pour regarder son partenaire dormir avant de reposer sa tête contre son torse. C'était si chaud, si doux... Cette odeur enivrante lui procurait un sentiment immédiat de quiétude. Il était bien. Il était chez lui, à sa place. Entre les bras de l'homme à qui il tenait plus qu'à sa propre vie. Il avait la profonde certitude qu'il occupait exactement la place qu'il devait occuper dans l'univers. Et c'était une sensation magique. Il n'y aurait qu'une menace imminente de fin du monde pour venir le tirer de là... Ou bien un Jack avide de café.

C'est ce qui arriva rapidement. Ianto sentit la main retombant dans son dos le caresser doucement. Il frémit, sourit, plongeant dans les deux lacs d'un bleu profond qui s'ouvraient soudain à lui. Chacun sembla se noyer dans le regard de l'autre pendant une fraction de seconde, un instant qu'ils auraient voulu éternité.

« Bien dormi ? » Murmura Jack en posant des lèvres humides sur les siennes.

Pour toute réponse, Ianto s'empara des siennes, passant sa main derrière sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Son amant offrit immédiatement le passage à sa langue, qui vint vite rejoindre sa consœur pour un réveil langoureux.

« Café ?

-Yep ! »

Ils se levèrent tant bien que mal, finissant lentement d'émerger de leur sommeil. Jack détailla longuement Ianto tout en buvant son café – comme il le faisait toujours, d'ailleurs. Sauf que ce matin, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé il y a maintenant deux jours. L'enterrement, tout cela. Tout ce qu'il ne lui avait pas dit, pas raconté. Mais Jack s'imaginait très bien les choses. Ianto était joyeux le midi, abattu le soir. Les choses n'avaient pas dû si bien se passer que cela chez sa sœur... Il ne l'embêtait pas, ne le questionnait pas, parce qu'il savait que c'était peine perdue. Parfois, au détour d'une conversation, dans un sourire, un regard, il arrivait à lui arracher des confidences. Avec le temps, son Gallois devenait plus loquace... Lentement mais sûrement, ça venait. Il apprenait la patience avec lui, et ça ne lui faisait pas de mal. Il savait qu'il aurait ses réponses tôt ou tard et que, moins il le brusquerait, plus vite cela viendrait.

Ianto, lui, sortait d'une main molle son portable qu'il avait laissé dans une des poches de sa veste. Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés, Jack ne lui avait pas donné le temps de faire grand chose... Il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il y a quelques jours oui, mais, depuis, il s'était repris en main. S'il lui était bien sûr arrivé de penser à sa sœur – cela ne faisait que deux jours après tout – son moral était remonté. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, cependant, lorsqu'il vit tous les appels de la veille au soir. Il se laissait tomber dans le canapé à côté du Capitaine et se décida à rappeler, ayant soudain peur d'une nouvelle catastrophe

« Rhi ? Tu m'as appelé quatre fois hier soir, tout va bien ? »

A son tour, Jack fronça les sourcils en entendant le nom de la sœur de Ianto. Posant sa tasse, il croisa les bras et se pencha discrètement vers l'archiviste pour tenter d'entendre la jeune femme.

« Salut Ianto ! Non non, il ne s'est rien passé de grave. Il faut que quelqu'un meure pour que j'ai le droit de t'appeler, maintenant ?

-Non non, c'est juste que... Rien. Tu vas bien ?

-Mieux. Et toi ?

-Mieux aussi. Merci. Ecoute, je ne peux pas...

-...rester longtemps, ton boulot t'attends. Oui je sais Ian'. Je la connais par cœur celle là. Tu deviens tellement prévisible ! Enfin, bref. Je te retiendrai pas longtemps. C'est juste que c'est l'anniversaire de Mica, aujourd'hui, tu sais ? »

Le silence qui lui répondit lui confirma bien que Ianto avait complètement oublié. Il ouvrit des yeux ronds, tout en rassurant Jack d'un signe de tête. Rien de grave.

« Bon, c'est pas grave. C'est juste qu'elle avait envie de te voir, est-ce que ça te dirait de venir ce soir ? »

Pendant qu'elle parlait, le téléphone de Jack avait lui aussi sonné. Se levant, contrarié, il avait répondu d'un ton sec. Les deux conversations se mêlaient dans l'appartement.

« Ca me ferait plaisir Rhi, mais...

-Tosh ?

-Oui, Jack, c'est moi. Tu as vu l'heure ? Tout va bien ?

-Je sais trop si je pourrais venir ce soir Rhi, j'aurais sûrement du boulot tu sais.

-T'inquiète pas Tosh, on a juste... Oublié de mettre le réveil. On arrive.

-Oh, je sais, toujours ton job. Est-ce que juste pour une fois, tu pourrais pas te libérer ? Juste pour un soir ? Pour Mica ? »

Ianto jeta un regard à Jack qui venait de raccrocher, lèvres retroussés. Il n'allait pas dire à sa sœur qu'il avait un dîner prévu avec un homme dans un restaurant français plutôt chic...

« Ca va être dur. Je te rappelle si jamais je peux. Désolé, faut que j'y aille. Et... C'est rien contre vous. Tu le sais, hein ? »

Après avoir entendu un petit « oui », il raccrocha. En deux enjambés, il avait rejoint la chambre où Jack était parti s'habiller. Il prit bien le soin de laisser le lit entre eux et de se mettre de dos. L'immortel était bien capable de les mettre encore plus en retard...

Ce dernier posa d'ailleurs à Ianto quelques questions sur le trajet, histoire de savoir si tout se passait bien et s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Après un haussement d'épaules, le jeune Gallois le rassura, lui racontant la demande de sa sœur et lui expliquant son refus.

« On peut reporter la réservation, tu sais. »

Ianto se contenta d'un signe négatif de la tête.

« Ca fait déjà deux fois qu'on la reporte à cause de la faille. J'ai envie d'être avec toi, c'est tout. » lâcha t-il dans un murmure.

Pour être honnête, il n'avait pas envie de retourner là bas. S'il y avait passé un bon moment l'autre jour... Il avait l'impression d'y être un funambule. En équilibre. Pendu aux lèvres de sa sœur, attendant la prochaine question, la prochaine remarque, allusion, n'importe quoi, qui le déstabiliserait, le ferait chuter. Elle ne le faisait pas exprès, il le savait bien... Ce n'était pas comme son père. Elle voulait son bien et elle voulait l'aider, lui présenter quelqu'un si il n'avait personne. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Pas envie de se confier à elle. Elle s'inquiéterait encore plus, et surtout, ne savait pas tenir sa langue.

Il ne se doutait pas un seul instant qu'en vérité, son secret aurait été bien mieux gardé en allant chez elle qu'au restaurant français.

Rhiannon n'était pas sourde ni dupe. Elle avait bien entendu une autre voix dans l'appartement de Ianto, quand elle avait appelé. Il n'était pas seul, chez lui, tôt le matin. S'il ne voulait pas lui en parler, elle n'y pouvait rien, mais pourquoi le lui cacher ? S'il y avait un problème, il pouvait lui en parler. S'il avait quelqu'un, qu'est-ce qui lui empêchait de lui faire partager la bonne nouvelle ? Certes il était timide, mais elle était sa sœur... Il pouvait lui parler. Elle retournait le problème dans tous les sens, en parlait à Johnny, sans arriver à comprendre le pourquoi du comportement de son petit frère. C'était lui même qui avait fait un pas vers elle, au cimetière. Il ne voulait plus, aujourd'hui ? Il voulait qu'ils reprennent cette relation tendue et incertaine, menaçant d'éclater à chaque instant ? Son impuissance, surtout, l'énervait. Elle ne pouvait pas l'espionner, tout de même... Elle n'était même pas sûre de connaître son adresse.

Le plus dur avait été d'annoncer à Mica que son tonton ne viendrait pas mais qu'il l'aimait tout de même. La gamine semblait perdue, elle aussi, encore plus que sa mère. Pourtant, celle ci lui certifiait qu'il viendrait quand même, un autre jour... Il avait un impératif très sérieux pour son travail, un travail très important. Elle avait agrémenté son discours de détails sur cet empêchement pour le rendre plus crédible, et, ainsi, blesser sa fille un petit peu moins. C'était tout de même difficile à encaisser pour Mica. Après l'après midi avec les amies, elle avait dû passer sa soirée avec ses parents et son frère. Rhiannon avait tout fait pour rendre le moment joyeux, mais la petite mine contrariée de son ange aux cheveux blonds ne lui avait pas échappée.

Elle faisait la vaisselle pendant que Johnny emmenait les enfants à l'école, quand on vint toquer avec insistance à sa porte. S'essuyant les mains en hâte, elle vint ouvrir en balançant le torchon sur la table. Elle fut surprise de trouver devant elle son amie Susan plus excitée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vue. Et ce n'était pas peu dire. Elle la laissa rentrer, après lui avoir claqué deux bises bien amicales.

« Désolée de débarquer comme ça, mais il fallait absoooolument que je te parle ! Je ne te dérange pas, au moins ?

-Non non, pas du tout, assied toi ! Tu veux boire un truc ?

-Oh ouais, si tu proposes, pourquoi pas. Te dérange pas par contre, un verre d'eau ça ira parfaitement ! »

Après avoir posé deux verres d'eau sur la table, l'excitation de Susan commença à vraiment intriguer Rhiannon. Et elle se laissa ainsi gagner par cet enthousiasme. Elle relança le sujet, sur le ton de la confidence, les joues roses.

« Alors, dis moi tout !

-Eh bien. C'est simple. Enfin, on va dire que c'est simple. Hier soir, j'étais avec avec Chris, parce que tu sais, c'était notre anniversaire de mariage. Il m'a fait une surprise ! Ohlala, tu peux même pas imaginer. Il a dû nous ruiner... J'ai essayé de pas trop manger pour économiser, mais déjà qu'on a quelques dettes... Enfin bref, c'est pas le moment de t'embêter avec les problèmes d'argent de mon idiot de mari. Tous les mêmes, hein ? Quoi que, non, parce que le tien ne t'as pas emmené dans l'un des plus beaux restau de Cardiff ! Un truc français. Nappes blanches, petites bougies, l'ambiance juste par-faite. Et là, tu sais pas qui j'ai vu ! Tu devineras jamais ! »

Elle arborait un sourire d'une fierté débordante par dessus son rouge à lèvre bon marché. Sa tignasse châtain se balançait vigoureusement alors qu'elle effectuait un signe négatif de la tête, persuadée que son amie ne trouvera jamais la réponse toute seule. Celle ci, perplexe, donna en effet bien vite sa langue au chat. Ses yeux ronds semblaient briller d'impatience.

« Ton frère !

-Oh... »

Il n'était pas venu à l'anniversaire de Mica, non parce qu'il avait du travail, mais parce qu'il était allé au restaurant... Elle sentit tout à coup une bouffée de rage monter en elle. Il lui avait menti, il avait fait de la peine à Mica, pour aller au restaurant ? Mais Susan reprit vite, ne lui laissant pas le temps de trop s'acharner sur lui.

« Je ne l'avais jamais vu en costume, mais mon dieu, qu'est-ce que ça lui allait bien ! Tu aurais dû me dire qu'il portait aussi bien ces trucs là. Si j'avais su, je ne me serais pas précipitée sur Chris ! Mais je parle de ton frère... C'était rien comparé à l'autre homme. »

Elle appuya bien sur les derniers mots, faisant hausser les sourcils de son amie.

« De quoi ?

-Oui oui, l'autre homme. Ils dînaient ensemble. Celui là ma belle, tu aurais dû le voir. J'aurais dû prendre une photo. Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau ! C'est le mec le plus sexy que j'ai jamais vu. Enfin, en chair et en os, pas dans un film. Tu vois, justement, il ressemblait à une vraie star de cinéma. On aurait dit un escort. Mais... Enfin... Je veux dire... Ton frère va pas se trimballer avec un escort... »

Elle pouffa de rire rien qu'à l'idée.

« Quoi que... reprit elle, avant d'être interrompue par Rhi.

-Que quoi ? C'est sûrement un de ses amis, je ne sais presque plus rien de sa vie. Mais il a eu des petites amies, ça j'en suis sûre. Il est pas... Enfin tu sais, gay, quoi. »

Susan esquissa une moue peu convaincue. Elle apparaissait d'un autre côté véritablement fière d'être celle qui racontait le plus gros potin de l'année à son amie.

« C'était plutôt intime. Rien que l'ambiance du restaurant, mais leur table particulièrement. Y'avait pas mal de nanas qui leur ont lorgné dessus pendant le repas me semble, aucune n'a pu s'approcher à moins de dix mètres. Et puis, je suis allée aux toilettes pour jeter un œil, discrètement. Tu fais du pied sous la table à tes amies, toi ? »

Rhiannon s'empourpra un peu plus, alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait en un O de surprise.

« Je t'en bouche un coin, hein ?

-Yep' ! Waw. Ca va lui apprendre à me cacher des choses celui là. Tu sais que je l'avais invité hier soir pour l'anniversaire de Mica ? Il m'a dit qu'il avait du travail.

-Il a pas à avoir honte en plus, moi j'les ai trouvé très mignons !

-Bon, j'espère qu'il est gentil avec lui au moins, l'autre. Parce que même si Ian me raconte pas sa vie tous les jours, on sait toi et moi qu'il a pas toujours eu une vie facile. »

Susan, amie d'enfance de Rhiannon, connaissait en effet le Gallois depuis sa jeunesse, avait assisté à son exclusion des garçons de l'école et appris, par l'intermédiaire de l'aînée, la mort de sa petite copine. Ianto étriperait sûrement sa sœur s'il découvrait qu'elle en avait parlé à quelqu'un d'autre.

La rumeur s'ébruita dans le quartier pendant les semaines qui suivirent, et, malgré ses tentatives pour joindre son frère, leurs rares conversations, elle n'obtint rien. Elle ne savait si elle devait le haïr ou non. Le secret était sa nature et d'après Susan, il semblait heureux avec cet homme. Elle devrait être contente pour lui... Mais les non dits la rongeaient toujours. Elle attendait qu'il revienne vers elle, ou qu'il lui tende une perche.

Elle attendit quelques semaines.

Elle attendit ce jour étrange où ses enfants clamaient en cœur « We are coming back » d'une voix totalement inhumaine.

Elle eu cette petite discussion où il consentit enfin à s'ouvrir à elle. Il avait débarqué en s'excusant d'avoir raté l'anniversaire de Mica – c'était la moindre des choses. Puis elle avait lancé le sujet. Elle lut dans ses yeux le bonheur autant que le trouble que lui causait cette relation. Elle s'en voulut soudain d'avoir ainsi cédé si facilement aux ragots, divulguant la vie privée de son frère – avec laquelle il n'était visiblement pas à l'aise – à tout le quartier. D'un autre côté, elle lui reprochait toujours son silence.

Qu'importait, puisqu'il mourut quelques jours après cette discussion.


	6. Chapter 6

_Encore désolé pour le délai, faute aux concours et examens !_

 _Bon, j'ai déjà été plus satisfaite de moi, mais je tenais tout de même à finir cette fic proprement, donc voilà. Je sais, je sais, c'est pas joyeux du tout. Vous pouvez toujours me jeter des tomates dans les reviews !_

* * *

Lettre glissée directement par son auteur sous la porte de Rhiannon Davies.

« Mme Davies,

Je sais que ma collègue est déjà passée vous annoncer le décès de votre frère. Je tenais cependant à vous adresser directement quelques mots. Bien que nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés, sachez que Ianto m'a régulièrement parlé de vous comme quelqu'un d'extrêmement important à ses yeux. Je n'aurais l'audace de m'immiscer dans une relation qui ne concerne pas, mais soyez assurée de tous les sentiments fraternels qu'il éprouvait à votre égard, comme de la grande affection qu'il portait à son neveu et à sa nièce.

J'ai eu l'honneur d'être le patron de Ianto ces dernières années. Vous dire que sa mort fut utile me semble impossible et me brise le cœur, pourtant, j'ose espérer qu'il n'est pas mort pour rien. Il s'est en tout cas battu avec brio jusqu'au bout, comme il l'a fait tout le reste de sa vie. Notre travail est ce qu'il est, secret, dangereux, et il a dû en payer le frais. Ce travail, il l'a choisi jusqu'au bout. Il a sacrifié sa vie jusqu'à la toute fin pour la cause que nous défendions, pour la protection de cette ville, de ses habitants, et peut être même de ceux de toute la planète. Son nom mériterait certainement d'être connu de tous les enfants de cette planète. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que vous pouvez être fière de lui. Son courage, sa loyauté, cette force tranquille qui l'ont toujours poussé en avant ne sont pas indifférentes à notre victoire en demie teinte.

J'ai cependant également eu le bonheur et le privilège, d'être, je l'espère, un peu plus que son patron. C'est en ce sens que je peux vous assurer partager votre douleur. Ianto était quelqu'un de formidable, dont la discrétion ne lui permettait malheureusement pas d'être immédiatement reconnu pour ses qualités. Il méritait mieux, beaucoup mieux que cette vie et que cette mort. J'espère avoir quelque peu allégé le fardeau qui pesait sur ses épaules, j'ai en tout cas oeuvré de tout mon cœur pour cela. J'espère lui avoir apporté quelques instants de bonheur. J'ai rapidement eu une totale confiance en lui, avant que des sentiments bien plus profonds ne m'attirent vers lui. Je pense pouvoir affirmer aujourd'hui qu'il fut mon compagnon, et vous ne pouvez imaginer à quel point cela me rend fier. Il fut pourtant toujours un sujet de mystères et d'interrogations pour moi. Je vous demande ainsi de ne pas lui en vouloir il ne s'est ouvert à moi qu'aussi difficilement qu'à vous. C'est sa nature, et nous ne pouvons lui en vouloir. J'ai tenté d'être une aide silencieuse, et j'espère avoir réussi à donner à sa vie un goût un peu moins sombre que celui de notre travail.

Je me rends compte une fois de plus aujourd'hui à quel point il est important pour moi. Son absence semble m'arracher une partie de mon être. Je l'aimais, je l'aimais terriblement. Sa douceur, son intelligence, son humour si fin, son café si délicat, tous ces petits détails qui font de Ianto Jones une personne si particulière et si exceptionnelle.

Je ne vous embêterais pas plus longtemps avec mes élucubrations. J'ai pris la liberté de prendre quelques affaires en souvenir, dans son appartement. Je suis désolé, tellement désolé. J'ai une part trop importante de responsabilité dans ce qu'il s'est passé. Sans moi, sans ma présence, il serait sûrement encore en vie. Je regrette tellement... Tout est de ma faute.

Vous n'entendrez plus parler de moi, je ne vous importunerai pas plus longtemps.

Soyez seulement assurée de mes sentiments pour votre frère ainsi que de mes immenses regrets. Soyez fière de lui, et sachez que vous n'avez aucune raison de lui en vouloir. Il vous aimait profondément.

J. Harkness, Torchwood 3, Cardiff »

* * *

 _Encore un grand, grand merci à tout ceux qui ont suivi cette fic, ce fut court mais pour la première fic à chapitres que j'ose poster, ce me semble déjà un bon début. Merci donc de m'avoir suivi dans cette mini aventure, que vous m'ayez fait part de vos réactions ou non. J'espère que cette fic vous a plu !_

 _A une prochaine fois j'espère :)_


End file.
